


Uniform

by UltimateDayDreamer



Category: Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Hot uniforms, M/M, crow can’t help being hot, seto is totally crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDayDreamer/pseuds/UltimateDayDreamer
Summary: In which Seto contemplates the attractiveness of uniforms and his best friend. And where Crow couldn't be happier. Seto/Crow AU





	Uniform

Seto thrummed his fingers upon his desk. He had come home and gained no better a mood than when he had arrived. Why? He wasn't quite sure of the answer himself. He recalled the morning as he had been waiting for Crow at their usual meeting place. It was the first day of high school, and they had gotten new uniforms. Doesn't sound that big does it? And Seto would normally agree. But he still felt…

Bothered.

Seto had, of course, worn the uniform as stated in the handbook. The blazer (which came in charcoal or black) was button completely. The stark white, collared shirt was pressed and the red tie was straight and knotted accordingly. He honestly hadn't been shocked that Crow had opted for a more abstract presentation of the required clothing. Said raven had kept his long hair, which now reached the collar of the white shirt. The hair did nothing, really, to hide the silver earrings that Crow had acquired a couple of years ago. He kept his tie loose, and that was mostly due to the fact that he felt he might as well wear a boa around his neck if he tightened it. The white shirt wasn't pressed like Seto's and it hung around his hips in retaliation to the "shirts must be tucked in" rule. The blazer had been left unbuttoned, and Seto was more than positive that it would be slung over his friend's shoulder in no time.

The walk to school had been normal. Small talk. The usual torment of Seto by the raven-haired version of Loki. Yeah. Everything was normal.

Until they reached the school. Now, it was far from uncommon for people to gravitate towards Crow. He was enigmatic, cheerful, funny, and handsome. The girls had always followed him around and taken up his attention. For some reason Seto felt different this time. Maybe it was because there had been more of a swarm than usual. But that could be owed to the size of the new school. But…still. There had been a lot of girls. Seto had watched from the side- mostly because he had been jostled out of the way- as girls squealed and glittered around his friend. Most of them had commented on how utterly dapper Crow had looked in the uniform. That hadn't been what upset the auburn, however. No, it had been how his friend had responded. Flirting like a bard singing to a swooning young flower.

That had hurt. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before since Crow was so popular. Seto wasn't even sure as to why it suddenly bothered him. So, when the day ended he had come straight home, avoiding his friendly tormenter for a quick escape from whatever these feelings were.

Now, he stood in his room questioning himself on his next course of action. Time to draw from his mental pond of common sense. Nothing. Complete blank.

Why did he feel almost jealous? Was it because they were taking time from him and Crow? Maybe. He closed his eyes and thought of the swarm of girls, giving off this sparkly girly vibe. No…it was how they were looking at him. They were best friends, so of course he'd care to a certain extent. If Crow dated- Violet-blue eyes went wide as his chest clenched as if a vise were slowly crushing it. He placed a hand over his heart as if to try and calm this foreign emotion. He was… jealous after all.

"OI!"

Auburn hair fluttered wildly as its owner twisted to see the object of his newfound feeling glaring from the window. Startled violet-blue orbs met irate, bright green, catlike irises. Seto hurriedly stepped back as the other boy virtually stormed through the window in order to corner his prey. "What the hell?! You just took off and left!" Seto stumbled back as he felt the anger radiating off the figure that towered over him. Wow. He had never seen Crow this angry before. His already bright green eyes were glowing with a supernatural aura as he stared the smaller, quivering boy down.

Said boy was now scrunched against the wall, attempting to make himself smaller. "I'm sorry! I-I just had a lot on my m-mind. Please don't be mad!" Seto heard Crow give a snort as he eased away from his friend by and an inch. Seto thought he was safe until he heard the one question he certainly did NOT want to answer at that moment. "Fine, what's got you so distracted that you ditched me?" Seto's heart stopped and his mind frantically searched for any possible lie that would be believed by his friend. Not an easy task. Crow had always prided himself on knowing his friend's emotions better than he knew...well anything else. People often joked that if there was a class on Seto, Crow would not only pay rapt attention (for once) but also ace the class.

Failing at this attempt Seto could only stammer, "N-nothing!" Ugh. He was in for it now. Crow wouldn't let it go until he twisted it out of his friend. Crow frowned and narrowed his cat eyes. "Nothing, huh? God, you suck at lying." A smirk replaced the frown as the raven-haired boy leaned in to try and look into obviously nervous orbs. "Is it something you don't want to tell me? You're best friend?"

Seto felt his face flush at the sheer closeness of the figure in front of him. He avoided the searching eyes as he planted his attention on his shoes, praying to any god in existence that his friend hadn't noticed his blush. Unfortunately for him, the only god that seemed to hear him was Loki, and he only felt like making things worse. Crow had definitely seen Seto's blush. How could he not? It was almost as dark as his friend's auburn hair. "Seto?" No answer. "Oi, Seto." Still nothing.

Crow growled slightly before grabbing his friend's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Seto gasped at the feeling of the hand on his chin. Reflexively jerking back, trying to get of the grasp only caused Crow to tighten his grip. "Look at me why don't ya!" Violet-blue eyes haltingly glanced up to face his friend. "Now tell me what's going on with you. You turned red. Spill!" All he was rewarded with was a panicked head shake.

"Fine."

"Whoa-!" A soft thud was heard as Seto found himself thrown onto his bed. He felt a weight on top of him and he opened is eyes to witness the rather suggestive posture they were in. Slim hips were straddled by thighs that were athletic and firm as calloused hands pinned softer ones to the cotton sheets. Seto's already flushed face turned the shade of vermilion and he couldn't even manage a stuttered "get off!" Instead his mouth merely opened and closed as he processed what he had gotten in to.

Crow, on the other hand, wasn't as embarrassed by their position. In fact, he couldn't help but examine it more closely. The way Seto's cheeks flushed, how his hair fell against the bed, and the way plump lips quivered under his scrutiny. Crow had always thought his friend was cute, but now he looked simply delectable. But he had to ignore that for now…he had to take care of the issue at hand before he could attempt to seduce his beautiful little cohort. "Now Seto," he repeated, "I believe it's time to spill your guts." The boy leaned closer and whispered mischievously, "or do I have to acquire it some other way?"

Seto swallowed anxiously as he caught the underlying meaning of his friend's statement. He also felt somewhat eager. As if he hoped for something. What was he thinking? Hoping for what exactly? This was his best friend! "No! I-It's ok, I'll tell you!" He sighed in defeat. "But don't get mad or anything ok?" He muttered the next part so quietly that Crow had to focus in order to make out the words. "I was…embarrassed because." A pause. "Because I had thought that you looked a-attractive in you uniform."

What?

Crow stared down at the smaller boy who had looked away in sheer humiliation. Seto thought he was attractive? Seriously? That's why he ditched after school? Seto's eyes opened when he heard- not disgust as he had thought- but a chuckle. Crow was looking down with an amused smile, not at all appalled at Seto's confession. In fact, he seemed relieved. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'Is that all'? I just said I found you attractive. Ho-how is that not weird?"

Another mischievous grin formed on lips that purred into Seto's ear. "I think you're attractive, too." A shiver went through the auburn-haired boy as he felt a hot breath on his neck. "W-what're you doing?" A dark chuckle was his only answer before he felt hot lips on the left side of his neck. Burning kisses trailed down to the base, where kisses turned into nips and sucks. A mark would form there without question.

"Ahh! C-Crow, stop!" What was supposed to come out as a command, instead formed into a moan. Seto shut his mouth quickly, and he would have covered them if not for the fact that his friend had his hands pinned down. He was ignored as the lips moved back up to brush against his chin, leaving another trail in fire in their wake. Seto could now feel their fire above his own lips and he inhaled a shaky breath. Was it fear? No, it was anticipation. He was excited. That excitement doubled into euphoria the moment he heard Crow whisper, "I won't stop. You're mine now." Lips covered Seto's own in a heated grab at pleasure, making said boy dizzy as he finally recognized the fullness of what was occurring.

Crow was kissing him. Him. His small and shy best friend.

A hot tongue pressed against closed lips, asking for entrance. Entrance that was given when Seto gasped at the new sensation. The hot muscle invaded the boy's mouth making sure to cover every inch of the moist cavern. Crow eased his friend's tongue into a lust filled dance before they broke apart to fill their lungs with air. The dominant boy panted as he gazed down at his friend. His Seto. He claimed him now, and he be damned if he let him go.

Seto was trying to believe that all this was truly happening. His best friend was kissing him. It wasn't that "friend kiss" from all those years ago. It was real kiss. One that had made him light headed. His eyes had become hazy and heavy as Crow's passion overwhelmed him. His blush still affixed on his face. Oh, if Crow wasn't worried about going too far, he'd take his friend right then and there. But one step at a time. Instead, he initiated another kiss and was elated when he felt Seto return it with equal fervor, his now freed arms wrapping around sturdy shoulders. One hand finding its way to perch in soft, raven locks. The smaller boy was excited and terrified at the same time. Terrified because he didn't know what to do. He had never kiss anyone like this. So, he merely let Crow lead him into that whirlwind, trusting him to know. They eventually parted, breathing erratically but grinning like Cheshire cats. Crow couldn't help but chuckle and rest his forehead against the other's.

"So, should I wear this more often?"

"Oh, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Another work I moved over from Fanfiction. I really love these two! ^~^ another one shot that become two of I get some feedback.


End file.
